


Lucky

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: This based on a tumblr prompt: https://diez-minutos.tumblr.com/post/180015328962/i-really-need-anders-parents-going-on-holidays-and





	Lucky

Ander smiled when he opened the door. “Hey," he smiled before pulling him into the house.

“Hey,” Omar smiled. “Are your parents gone yet?”

“Yeah,” Ander smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Movie?” Omar smiled when he pulled away.

“Kiss?” Ander leaned in. Omar rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“Now can we watch a movie?” he smiled when he pulled away.

“Mhm,” Ander nodded and kissed him again.

“You’re so needy,” Omar rolled his eyes. Ander pouted and Omar hugged Ander close to him. “I love you,” he laughed slightly.

“Love you,” Ander mumbled into Omar’s shoulder. “What do you want to watch?”

“Anything but those stupid rom-coms.” Ander jokingly pulled away and pretended to be offended. “We watched one last time!” Omar protested.

 

Thirty minutes later, they finally agreed on a movie. They were cuddled up on Ander’s bed and every so often Ander would shift closer to Omar. “Are you okay?” Omar mumbled rubbing his arm.

“Yeah, just cold,” Ander shifted even closer.

“Want my sweatshirt?” Omar sat up. Ander smiled and nodded slightly as Omar took it off and gave it to him. When Ander put it on, he immediately noticed how long the sleeves were. “You’re so cute,” Omar smiled and kissed him.

“Cute?” Ander sounded annoyed.

“It’s a compliment!” Omar laughed.

“I want you to think I’m sexy and a badass, not cute!” Ander replied.

“You’re all three, but right now you’re especially cute.”

Ander huffed and wrapped his arms around Omar’s waist and rested his head on Omar’s chest. “Fine,” Ander grumbled.

“I love you so much,” Omar laughed.

“Love you,” Ander said quietly before kissing Omar’s chest.

 

“Ander where are you going?” Omar asked as the credits rolled on the screen. “Come back!”

“Look who’s needy now!” Ander laughed from the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna take a bath,” Ander called back.

“A bath?” Omar laughed. “You’re not a kid, Ander.”

“So?” Ander poked his head back in the room. “You don’t have to join me, but I’m taking a bath.”

“I’m coming,” Omar sighed at his boyfriend’s silliness and pushed himself off the bed.

When the water was exactly the way Ander wanted it, he turned away from Omar and took off his shirt.

“Why are you hiding?” Omar asked him as he took off his shirt.

“I don’t know,” Ander mumbled. “I quit tennis, so I’m not in great shape.”

Omar approached Ander slowly and put looped his arms around his neck. “You are so handsome,” Omar kissed him, but Ander wouldn’t look at him. Omar helped him out of his clothes and into the bath.

They sat in silence for a while and Ander rested his head on Omar’s chest once again. He always felt comfortable like that. “I’m glad you came over,” Ander said quietly.

“Me, too,” Omar replied as he started to rub Ander’s neck and back. He glanced at his boyfriend. “What are you thinking about?”

“Us,” Ander whispered.

“Yeah?” Omar smiled. “What about us?”

“How weird it is that we’re together,” Ander replied which made Omar laugh. “Think about it. We’re complete opposites. Nothing about our relationship makes sense.”

“Guess we’re lucky then,” Omar said.

Ander sat up slightly, grabbed Omar’s face, and kissed him. “So fucking lucky,” he mumbled.


End file.
